


Enough!

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [92]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hunters, Dragons, Gen, Race To The Edge, Rebellious Phase, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: It's normal for teenagers to hit a rebellious phase. So why is Hiccup being so harsh?





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Brother- Sister One shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**Enough!**

**LadyNutella01**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup is**   **18** **. You are**   **16** **.**

****************************

"Dragon Hunters! Dead ahead!" your brother announced. "Okay, it looks like they haven't noticed us yet, which means we hold the element of surprise. So I say we-"

"I say Snotlout and the twins can distract them in the front, staying just out of arrow range as the rest of us  
attack them from behind," you interrupted, eagerly. It had been so long- nearly a whole week- since you have been able to kick some Dragon Hunter butt. You were dying for some action.

"Great. Great, but we need to-"

"Let's go!" Snotlout shouted, diving in front of the Hunter ships.

"Ugh!" Hiccup growled. "Fine. Ruff, Tuff, stay with Snotlout! The rest of you, follow me!"

Everything went smoothly. The Hunters focused on the twins and Snotlout, as planned, and we're quickly defeated. Not a single injury on your part. Every dragon in their hold was freed and the ships destroyed with the Hunters within swimming distance of an island.

And it wasn't even noon yet!

Such a productive day.

But Hiccup didn't seem to think so. He frowned the entire way home (to the Edge). After letting everyone go off to do their own things, he even pulled you aside.

"You can't just do that, (Y/ N). We're on our own out here. We need to take care of each other; have each other's backs. You can't run- or fly- off like that. Someone could have seriously gotten hurt."

No one ever did. A few bruises and cuts here and there with a minor arrow wound sometimes, but nothing major. You didn't see the harm in taking the initiative every now and then. Besides, things always seemed to work out. On the backs of dragons, you were unstoppable. Nothing could take you down.

***********************

It was another two weeks before everyone was sent on a mission together. Most were small enough to only require two or three dragons.

The mission started out just fine. Everything was going according to plan, and the Dragon Hunters were as predictable as ever.

Then you saw an opening.

An opening!

It may have been a bit early in the plan, but you were there to save dragons. Might as well save them. You dove towards the ship, leaving Snotlout's side.

You landed heavily on the deck, raising your weapon of choice when two Hunters stood between you and the caged dragons.

"I'm only gonna warn you once: get out of my way, or I'm going to rip out your livers and beat you with them."

They chuckled.

"You'd think that would get a more serious response," you said to yourself, running forward. You ducked under the first attack, hitting the back of the Hunter's helmet and knocking him out in one blow. "Why doesn't anyone take that threat seriously?"

The second Hunter was a bit more skilled, but hours of practice with Astrid had you more than prepared. Though it took another minute, you took him down.

"Go," you soothed the frightened dragons, ensuring their freedom. A few stopped to thank you, but most high- tailed it out of there, not looking back.

*****************

The flight back to the Edge was uncannily silent. Hiccup's irritation was coming off in waves, and not even the twins were stupid enough to say anything.

Everyone landed by the clubhouse, following a livid Hiccup inside.

"Hiccup-" you started.

He cut you off. "You disobeyed orders. Again! And look what happened!"

Honestly, it wasn't  _too_  bad. It was more of a 'what could have happened' situation.

"Oops," you tried, sheepishly.

"Snotlout was almost killed, (Y/ N)! That isn't an "oops" that can happen! We have to work statistically as a team. You can't go running off, leaving your teammates in the open!"

"I'm sorry," you tried, the guilt increasing on your young shoulders.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you won't run off? How do I know you won't blow our cover? Or direct them towards us?"

"You can."

"Really? Because after today, it doesn't seem like it."

"But-"

"No buts! You messed up, (Y/ N). You really messed up this time."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. Really, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time. How can I trust you? How can any of us trust you?"

"I- You- Um," you couldn't think of a response.

He had nothing left to say. With a frustrated sigh, he marched off, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

Hiccup never got mad.

And he never got mad at you.

***********

It was another three days of the silent treatment. Hiccup could barely stand to be in the same room as you, let alone speak. Though you tried, he remained resilient, purposely leaving you out of missions and other team discussions.

None of the other Riders dared to take sides. They usually didn't when you and your brother got into a disagreement (which wasn't often but pretty extreme when it occurred). It was a mistake someone only made once.

Apparently, though, they had had enough.

"Enough!" Fishlegs exclaimed, dragging Hiccup over to you.

You saw where this was going and started to back up. Unfortunately, Snotlout was prepared, blocking your escape.

Fishlegs marched Hiccup right up to you. "Alright! This is a team! We make mistakes; we get into fights; we don't always get along. But this is ridiculous! You two are acting like babies!"

"Yeah, you two are worse than Ruff and I," Tuff noted. You glanced up at Hiccup, who tore his gaze away the second he was caught.

"Fishlegs-" you started.

"No," Astrid cut off. "Fishlegs is right. We all know this isn't just about your rebellion, (Y/ N). Snotlout and the twins do that kind of stuff way too often for Hiccup to get this childish over it."

"It's different when my own sister defies me!" Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup, we have all known you for too long. What in Thor's name is going on with you?"

He refused to meet anyone's gaze, looking annoyed and fed up with the intervention.

"Hiccup. Stop. Stalling."

"Fine. (Y/ N) can go on tomorrow morning's mission with you and the twins," he relented.

"Hiccup, I will rip out your liver and beat you with it! Tell us what is going on with you!"

His shoulders sagged, accepting defeat. "Fine. That last mission we were all on. I saw a Hunter aim his bow and arrow at you." He was talking to you. He was talking to you! "I didn't hesitate to have Toothless plasma blast him. But I couldn't stop thinking: what if I hadn't noticed him? What if I was too late? What if you were hurt, or worse? (Y/ N), you're my little sister. I can't imagine life without you. I don't want you getting hurt. I can't lose you."

"Big brother," you whispered. You had no idea. You hadn't noticed the archer at all. You hadn't known how close to death you were. You stepped forward, using your finger to lift his chin and make him look at you. "I'm here. I'm fine. What we do is dangerous and deadly, yes, but we do it for the greater good. We do it for the dragons. We haven't lost anybody yet, I don't think it's going to start anytime soon. We're all more valuable to Viggo alive than dead. He'd sooner have his Hunters capture us."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not going anywhere. None of us are. You're stuck with us forever, big brother."

He smiled, pulling you into a hug as if he needed reassurance.

"Aw," Fishlegs cooed.

"Group hug!" Tuffnut declared, and you were suddenly surrounded.

"Oof!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
